


Fic: Dress Blues

by cinderella81



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/cinderella81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony goes undercover in military dress blues - Gibbs notices and approves ... written for the <a href="http://sarkywoman.livejournal.com/164073.html">NCIS Kink Meme</a><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic: Dress Blues

_  
**Fic: Dress Blues**  
_  
 **Disclaimer** : I don’t own the characters of NCIS ...

“Why did it have to be Tony?” Abby asked, wringing her hands. “I mean … Tony?”

Gibbs sighed and stilled Abby’s hands. “He’s our best UC agent,” Gibbs said. “And we need the best at UC to cover our perp. If the Admiral tries anything, Tony’ll be there to catch him.”

“But why not you, or McGee?” Abby asked plaintively.

“The Admiral knows my face and McGee won’t fit in,” Gibbs said.

“But … Tony!” Abby said.

“Oh come on, Abs, it’s not that bad.”

Both Abby and Gibbs turned to the doorway and stared. There was Tony, in a pristine set of dress blues, cover tucked under his arm. His hair was shorter - not drastically so, but it was definitely a military cut.

“Oh Tony!” Abby said, running across her lab and hugging Tony gently, careful not to wrinkle his uniform.

“It’s no that bad, Abs,” Tony said.

“But … but …. “ Abby said.

“Abby,” Gibbs said. “Get those prints. DiNozzo, with me.” He headed for the elevator, knowing Tony would follow.

Tony gave Abby a wink before following his boss into the elevator.

“You know, you didn’t have to go to quite such drastic measures,” Gibbs said, reaching out to touch Tony’s hair, feeling the short hairs prickle under his fingers.

“In a month it’ll be like I never got it cut,” Tony murmured.

Gibbs smiled and slid his hands down Tony’s body, cupping his lover’s ass. “You look … delectable,” he breathed, gently kissing Tony’s jaw.

“Then it’s a good thing this uniform is mine free and clear, huh?” Tony murmured. “Any time, anywhere, Jethro.”

“After this is done,” Gibbs said. “You and I are going to … explore this a bit further.”

Tony laughed and nodded. “Oh yeah,” he said as the elevator doors opened to the bullpen. “Explore away.”  
  



End file.
